1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to body jewelry and more particularly to gauged body jewelry.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gauged jewelry is piercing jewelry that requires the insertion of body piercing jewelry into an enlarged orifice formed in a desired location on the body, such as an earlobe, eyebrow or nose septum. A small orifice is formed in the tissue that is gradually stretched and enlarged by tapered or expanding gauges. After the orifice with the desired diameter is formed, the orifice may be filled with a solid, decorative cylindrical plug or with a cylindrical flesh tunnel with an empty center bore. The center bore enables viewers to see through the earlobe creating a unique, captivating appearance.
Dangle jewelry is large, decorative jewelry that hangs vertically from a body orifice or from a flesh tunnel formed or embedded into an earlobe. A finding is inserted into the orifice or into the flesh tunnel's center bore used to hang a decorative jewelry element. When the upper end of the finding is inserted into the center bore, it can be easily dislodged. In some instances, the upper end of the finding is placed between the skin and the outside surface of the plug or flesh tunnel which can be uncomfortable and cause tissue irrigation and damage.
What is needed is an improved finding for dangle jewelry specifically configured to be easily and securely attached to a flesh tunnel and is attractive and, less prone to being snagged and dislodged.